


Bitter Queen

by Rethira



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a duty she has chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I'd completely forgotten I wrote this.

Eirika stands tall and regal by the window; her dress reaches the floor, a delicate blue that matches her hair. Only a few know, but her dresses are all designed to have easily detached skirts. Even this one, with its flurry of petticoats, has a few hidden fastenings. Renais’ Queen can look the epitome of modesty one minute, and be battle ready the next. Even the bodices can be altered, made fit for armour and suchlike.

Eirika learnt well the mistakes of the past, and it shows, not just in the lines on her face.

"So," she says, “you have come."

Seth bows his head. “Yes, majesty. I fear that my usefulness as General of your army has come to an end-"

"Your old wound, Seth? I will never forgive myself for that, you realise," Eirika interrupts.

"I am old, your highness," Seth replies. It is plain for all to see. His red hair is shot through with grey, and he’s slower and stiffer than he was three years ago. “I will stay on as your retainer, but I urge you to choose a new General. Forde or Kyle perhaps."

Eirika looks away from him. Her hands are folded across her stomach. A ring glints on her finger, less elaborate than any crown jewel Seth has yet seen.

"If Ephraim… if my brother was still King, would you be leaving him so?" she asks.

Seth cannot answer that. Perhaps that is all the answer she needs.

"I thought as much," Eirika says. “I will accept your resignation, Seth. You will stay on, of course, as retainer and advisor to the Queen."

"Thank you, your majesty." Seth bows lowly.

"And in due time, you will advise my son as well." Eirika gestures to her stomach. She is not yet obviously swollen with child. There is no doubt in her voice regarding the child’s gender, and Seth cannot help but wonder why she is so sure. “It was just like him," she murmurs. “To leave us all, unwed and childless. To abandon the throne to me."

Seth doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t sound like she wants him to say anything.

"My daughter is growing up, Seth. And she will barely know me, as my son will barely know his father." Eirika’s voice is bitter and harsh.

"Will Master Saleh not-"

"I will not take him from Caer Pelyn, and I will not take my daughter either," Eirika snaps. “But my son and I, we shall be chained here, by bonds we will not break, even though our hearts might lie elsewhere."

She rises then, and sweeps from the room, leaving Seth still kneeling on the floor.

Many years later, Seth serves her child - a boy with hair like the stormy skies, and his uncle’s eyes.


End file.
